


Mocking Bird

by TheAngelOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfHell/pseuds/TheAngelOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hush little Sammy don't you cry, Daddy's gonna give you another black eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocking Bird

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains child abuse, but not too graphic of descriptions. I've had the first two lines stuck in my head for months, so I decided to finish it and post it as my first story.

Hush little Sammy, don't you cry.  
Daddy's gonna give you another black eye.

And even though your black eye stings,  
Daddy's gonna punch you with his polished rings.

When those polished rings cut your face,  
Make sure not to bring up the latest case.

For if another person died,  
You'll be in for a pain filled ride.

And when that pain comes from your wrist,  
It's another broken bone to add to the list.

And as that list continues to grow,  
Once again we'll have to go.

When once again we have to leave,  
The new pain he gives will make you heave.

You try to act tough and be a man,  
Because he almost killed you last time you ran.

He'll cut your arms and call you bitch,  
Each cut will take me longer to stitch.

He'll yell at you and make you hurt,  
Never once realizing he's treating you like dirt.

And if you claim his words don't sting,  
Why every night do you ask me to sing?


End file.
